beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon (BBC)
"So, you want to play with us little girl"- The Devil and a Man with Sticks and Rope taunting Alex Demons are a supernatural species which has been mentioned by Hal and Annie, though as yet no known demons have appeared on either the U.K. version or U.S. version. Though they can be considered the main villians of season 5. Demons can have children with mortals, thus giving rise to a Succubus or Incubus. They are are likely classified as Type 6. Characteristics From the episode the Trinity and what was seen with the Devil several things have been learnt about them. Unlike other supernaturals they lack a physical form of their own on Earth. They must take over a human body when on Earth. Taking a vessel is apparantly a painful experience for the demon, as the Devil was temporaily incapictated during the ritual after entering Hatch's body. The body twists and contorts after being invaded has the demon adjusts to its host body. They are also very powerful and cunning creatures but vulnerable to Trinity Magic that can weaken and even kill them. The full range of their powers is unkown but the weakened Devil posessed several abbilities, unseen in other supernaturals. They have a parasitic relationship with Vampires and werewolves, feeding off the energy generated by their hatred and conflict. The mere presence of Tom and Hal began to revitalise the weakened Captain Hatch. Little is known about Demon and Human relations though they will occasionally sire halfbreed offspring with humans. While the Succubus Yvonne knew little of her father, she said her mother decribed him as "beautiful and cruel". It is implied they abandon their human partners shortly after the conception of the offspring. Hybrid children's abilities seem to be constantly active or used without conscious awareness. When such a creature learns its true nature the demonic half becomes more dominant; Yvonne was driven to try and feed on Tom when she learnt what she was. It was only thanks to Adam's intervention that she was able to regain control of herself. The Men with Sticks and Ropes are revealed to be demons and hunt down souls bound for hell or who have refused their door. They can drain the energy out of a ghost with a breath. In Sticks and Ropes a trio of demons briefly cross over to the house has part of a plan by Captain Hatch to break the trinity by taking Alex to Hell by using Oliver as bait. Alex manages to escape by reuniting Oliver with his brother allowing the two to cross over and trapping the three demons in the living realm. Cut off from their native realm and their master the trio begin to suffocate and warn Alex that "He will rise" before vanishing. They are capable of concealing their presence from other supernaturals when in a vessel. The Devil has directly interacted with Tom and Hal and neither sensed his supernatural nature. This ability is shown not to work on supernaturals with an innocent nature has Bobby briefly saw through Captain Hatch when they were alone in the dining room of the hotel. Weaknesses *Trinity Magic: Spells involving the supernatural trinity can weaken, bind and even kill a demon. The trinity must be in perfect harmony for a spell to be most effective. *Hunger: If a Demon has not fed they become sickly and weak within a host and have dificulty controling themselves risking exposure. *Exhaustion: Despite their abbilities demons can tire and over exhert themselves. Feeding Demons feed on the energy generated by conflict, with a preferance for that which comes from the fighting between Vampires and Werewolves. This can range from mild arguments to full blown war ( while spending time without available vampires and werewolves, Captain Hatch was able to sustain himself on a basic level by causing suicides). The greater the hate between the combatants the more energy is released; the bickering between Tom and Hal produced limited energy but the conflict between them over Natasha released a larger amount. Demons do not need to be near their prey to feed has Hatch was able to feed on Tom and Hal when they where in the house and he was back at the Hotel. Feeding causes nearby electrical lights to flicker and the Demon's eye will glow when they feed. Similar to vampires, demons derive a certain level of plesure from feeding though not to the same level as a vampire's addiction to blood. Demons who have not fed for a long time recieve a small jolt when feeding has the Devil was jolted awake by the energy from Tom and Hal while resting. While Demons can eat human food it gives them litlle sustanence and is only done to feed the host body and to avoid suspision. Despite this they can develop a prefernce for certain foods and drinks. If a demon goes for an extended period withought feeding they become weak,crippled and rot their host bodies. Feeding heals the damage almost instantly has Hatch was able to walk again shortly after feeding on Tom and Hal. Supernatural Relationships Vampires Vampires are one of the few races that are aware of demons and the two have a difficult and antagonistic relationship. Demons use vampires and their conflict with werewolves has a source of food and are much more powerful than Vampires. Even their half breed offspring can use thier powers to manipulate a vampire. Despite this disadvantage Hal was willing to go up against the Devil and even try to slay the demon when he learned it was manipulating vampires. Some members of the Men in Grey such as Mr. Rook's father believed Demons were another name for Old Ones vampires. Werewolves While also being used has a source of food for demons, werewolves have a cooler relationship with demons. Captain Hatch seemed to tolerate Tom more than Hal; though was not above useing derogatory terms towards werewolves when Bobby arrived at the Hotel. Ghosts The demonic Men with Sticks and ropes are the gatekeepers between the world and the other side and hunt down any rogue spirit they can find. Once they have a target ghost in sight they are merciless and difficult to stop and only special circumstances can stop them. They generally ignore ghosts who are still trying to solve their unfinished business and those who have crossed over into purgatory. Ghosts like Lia were able to wander through different areas of purgatory withought encountering any resistance. Stronger demons like the Devil are capable of binding ghosts to a specific location like their own graves has a form of toture. Humans Human and Demon relationships are mostly unkown and complex. The Devil claimed that he (and presumably other Demons) exists to tempt humanity but ultimetly teach them to better themselves. He also showed suprise and scorn that Humans could be so corrupt without demonic influence. Demons use humans has vessels in order to interact with the physical world and have been shown to be charming and hostile to humans they encounter. It is currently unkown what becomes of the human who is taken over by a demon though evidence with Captain Hatch would suggest withought a food supply the demon degrades the host leaving the body crippled and weak. When a demon feeds it repairs the damage done to the host body. Demons ocassionally have half breed children with humans but abandon their human partners after conception. This normally means the child is never made aware of their true nature has the human parent never talks about their "partner" that much. Succubi and incubi Demons are implied to be non paternal and abandon their human partners before the birth of their offspring. They make no attempt to comunicate with their children; leaving them in the care of their human parents. History A secretive and elusive race, demons inhabit the Other Side and are little known to most supernaturals save for a few vampires in the modern day. They have presumably managed to keep their existence hidden from orginisations like the Men in Grey who are unaware of them. Agents like Mr Rook however believe them to be an undocumented supernatural race but have yet to find proof of their existance. They have a hostile relationship with Werewolves and Vampires, using them as a food suply. While they cannot exist in physical world in their natural form, they have found several ways around this problem. Some demons have possessed humans, giving rise to Succubi and other half breed offspring from unions with humans. Modern technology has been used by The Men with Sticks and Ropes to project themselves into the human world to hunt rogue spirits. They can also transmit illusions into the real world as log as there is a door open. while taunting Annie and Sykes, they created a double of Annie who re-enacted her death. When Annie rebelled and went to close the door, the thing spoke in a distorted inhuman version of Annie's voice. The second the door closed however, it disappeared and they could no longer attack her at that time. In 1918 the Devil - a powerful demon - was tricked and bound in mortal form by a supernatural trinity wich Hal York was a part of, with the intent to slay the creature and end the Vampire and Werewolf conflict. Hal's unwillingness to use his own blood, however, meant the Demon was merely bound and weakened before managing to escape. The Men with Sticks and Rope are topic of great fear amoung ghosts and vampires but due to their inability to cross into the real world are not considered a major threat. This changes slightly in Season 2 when they begin hunting Annie for refusing her door. In Sticks and Rope a trio of Men with Sticks and Rope cross into the real world to capture Alex with the assistance of the Devil. Though Alex is able to defeat them they subtly hint the Devil's return to power and the coming End before their death. While not fully aware of the threat Hal concludes something is weakening the barriers between the worlds. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Being Human BBC Category:Miscellaneous Category:BBC Miscellaneous